Carrying a Sin
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Edward carries a sin that haunts him in his sleep. However, it's not only a sin he carries, he also carries the sin's child. Hermaphrodite story. EdxRoy, AlxMei, WinryxOC and RizaxJean.
1. The Nightmare Wake Up

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to its author. **

**It is an Hermaphrodite story and the rest are usage of cuss words, fighting, blood, and Lemon in the later chps, also Mpreg too.**

**Enjoy**

**It takes place after Promise Day. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_"Brother," I heard my little brother calling me. "Brother," I turned around the to see nothing but an empty room. _

_"Al," I called. "ALPHONSE!" I shouted. _

_Then all of a sudden, I was in a white room, much like the Gate's room, I stared at the emptiness of the cold room. I shivered. _

_"Where the hell am I?" I asked. Then I heard a soft moan coming from the other side. _

_I turned around only to see a figure lying on the ground with blood surrounding the figure's body. I rushed towards the figure. "No, Al NO!" I shouted. _

_But when I got closer to see the figure, I notices it wasn't Al. My eyes widen when I saw who it was. _

_"Colonel!" I kneeled beside him as I lifted him off the ground. "Colonel are you alright-" I gasped to see his left side bleeding heavily, and when I looked up only to see a big red dot on his chest. _

_He was shot and stabbed. _

_"Roy are you alright?" I shook him trying to wake him from death's grip. "Don't you die on me." I started sobbing to the man I had a crush when I was twelve years old. _

_He struggled to keep his eyes opens, but his strength was failing him. "Ed..." He lifted his bloody hand to my cheek and I hold it close to my check with my metal hand. "Edward..." He coughed hard and I saw blood coming out of his mouth. _

_Then his eyes lids closed, his hand slipped through my grip, and his chest didn't move. His last breath was taking by death. _

_I felt my tears fall harder as I laid my head on top of his chest. _

_"Oh too bad," I shot my head up from my crush's chest. "I wish you could see him wiggle and squirm as he tries to get away from me." I widened to see the only person I hate the most. _

_Pride. _

_"You...killed him..." I gritted my teeth, as I felt angrier boiling in my blood. "Why did you do this?" I asked angrily. _

_Envy chuckled evily. "Oh really, come on he should have known that what's 'mine,' is 'Mine.'" he answered. _

_I widen when I figured out what he meant. "Oh, Hell NO!" I shouted. "I'm not yours!" _

_Pride chuckled again. "Oh you are," He walked closer to me as he used his shadows to tie me down to the ground. "you are mine, and no one, not even that Flame, will have you."_

_I struggled to get away from him, but his grip was too strong for me. "Let me go!" I screamed._

_Pride smiled and kissed me hard on the lips. I gaged to feel that sin's lips on mine. I felt his slimy tongue going into my mouth and started exploring in my mouth. _

_I tried to kick him, however my legs were turning numb and I couldn't find the strength to move them. _

_Then he stopped and I gasped for air. "Now that was nice," he smirked. "let's see what else we can do." _

_He pushed me to the ground, with him on top of me, and started taking my clothes off with his one hand. I squirmed to get away from his cold fingers. _

_"No stop please." I pleaded for him to stop. _

_"Aw, don't be upset," he cooed. "I'll make sure you will feel nothing but pleasure," he went to the my ear and whispered. "and pain." _

_I screamed. _

_"ROY!"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Brother! Brother wake up!" I shot my eyes opened and stood up from my bed. I felt my sweat coming down from my forehead, my bangs were glued to my forehead, and I felt myself shaking like a leaf.

"Brother," I turned to see my little brother's face. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I took a couple of breathes before I was back to breathing normal again. "Yeah, sorry for scaring you." I apologized to him.

Al shook his head. "Don't be," he reassured me. "it must have been a bad nightmare." he spoke.

I nodded, slowly. "Yeah, just a bad dream." I wiped my forehead from sweat, with my auto-mail arm. "But I'm okay." I reassured him.

Al sat down next to me and hold his hands. "Well, why were you screaming the colonel's name?" he asked.

I stared hard at him and shook my head. "What?" I gave him a look saying, 'what the hell'.

Al sighed. "I mean, you were screaming the colonel's name."

I placed my hands over my eyes. He knew I had a crush with the colonel since he and Hawkeye came to Winry's house, the day when I was about to give up. He was the one brought me back the fire that left my eyes lifeless with no flame to fuel my spirit.

"I was worried that he was dead..." I explained. "I was in this white room, almost like the Gate's room, and I saw him lying in a small pool of blood." I felt myself shaken all over again.

Al nodded. "I'll get some water for you." With that he left the room.

I can feel myself getting cold as soon as he left the room. I took the blanket off and stood from the bed. I shivered when a cool breeze hit my sweaty body. I turned to the window and looked at the bright sun shinning through Rissmbool.

"What was that dream about?" I asked myself.

I walked towards the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>FMH: Well, end of first chp.<strong>

**Roy: Read and review please.**


	2. Thoughts and Memories

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to its author. **

**It is an Hermaphrodite story and the rest are usage of cuss words, fighting, blood, and Lemon in the later chps, also Mpreg too.**

**Enjoy **

**Note: Ed still has his right arm still Auto-Mail **

**Warning: Teen's Thoughts **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

After I walked out of the shower, I felt a lot better than when I was this morning. I felt refresh and clean, from sweat and what not.

"That was needed," I thought to myself. I wrapped my towel around my waist and grabbed my other towel to dry off my Auto-Mail and my hair. "better than waking up in cold sweat." I finished.

I turned to the mirror of Winry's bathroom and saw some bangs under my eyes. "Man," I touched my eye and I sighed. "This nightmare must have gotten me so bad." I turned away from the mirror and walked to my room.

I grabbed myself a pair of black pants, a simple black muscle shirt, and took out a white sweatshirt from my closet. I sat them on my bed and laid took out a pair of boxers, silk boxers. I sighed happily as I rubbed the boxers with my fingers.

I took the knot and untied it, as I let the towel fall to the ground. I put on the silk boxers on and I made a moan sound when the boxers touched my lower area. I swear every time when they feel so good, I get this feeling like I want to touch myself.

I kinda took these boxers from the Colonel Bastard, when we had to share a room together. Afterwards, I haven't given them back, because, they smell like him.

As I let myself think about him, I heard my little brother knocking on my door. "Brother I got water."

My eyes widen as I rushed to get my pants on. Once they were on, I yelled. "Come in."

I heard the door opened and Al walked in with a glass of water. "Here," He handed it to me. I took a sip and placed it on the small desk table. "you look better than this morning." he said.

I smiled. "Yeah, a good shower always help." I agreed. I put on the muscle shirt and grabbed my white sweatshirt. "So where's Winry?" I asked.

Al shrugged. "I don't know, she's said something about taking Den out and probably go see her boyfriend." he answered.

I smiled. "Oh, so the house is ours until she gets back?" I asked. Al nodded. "That's good, I can't take it of her telling me about her relationship with her new boyfriend and Auto-Mails." I groaned.

Al laughed. "Yeah, I figured that her and this Dean character, seem to like each other very much."

I laughed with him too, then I felt myself lose my smile. Al looked at me with a frown growing on his face. "Brother, are you okay?" he asked.

I sat on the bed and sighed. "I'm not sure Al," I looked at him with eyes looking lost and confused. "I mean after that dream I had, with the colonel dying, and the blood. I couldn't be more scared than when he lost his sight." I rubbed my tied eyes.

Al sat next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Brother, why don't you call him and ask if he's okay?" he asked.

I looked at him and shook his head. "I don't think he won't want to talk to me Al," I answered. "I mean he seems busy with getting the title of the Furher and making a better country." I explained.

Al shook his head. "Ed, I don't the Colonel wouldn't get mad at you for calling him." he reassured him. "I think he would happy to hear your voice after two years since the Promise Day." He gave me a smile and I smiled back at him.

"Yeah," I looked at my metal hand. "Maybe." I thought as a memory came into my mind.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Flashback: **

_I walked through the Central's Hospital Lobby and headed to the Nurse's Desk. "Hey," I spoke. _

_She lifted her head and smiled. "Hey can I help you?" she asked. _

_"I need to know which room the colonel is, Colonel Mustang." I answered. _

_"Oh," She stood up from the desk and out. "Follow me." _

_I followed to the room where the bastard is and after I thank her, she left. I looked at the double doors and sighed nervously as I wonder how he's doing. _

_"I hope he's okay." I thought as I opened the door. _

_I walked in to see the colonel sleeping peacefully in bed. I smiled to see his peaceful face instead of a mask that he wears at work. I walked towards the bed and notices that Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't there. I'm guessing she's probably with someone from Mustang's team. _

_At least I get the room to myself with him. I stood next to him and sat on his bed. "Hey," I talked to him. "wake up." I shook him gently and waited to see if he was waking up. _

_After a few seconds of shaking him, I heard him groan. "Damn, please five more minutes." he said to him. He opened his eyes, his dead looking eyes. "Wait," He took a sniff in the air and turned to me. "Fullmetal is that you?" he asked. _

_I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, Colonel it's me." I answered. _

_He stood up from bed and gave him a smile, a real smile. "It's been a long time since we talked." he said. _

_I nodded. "Yeah, it has been while," I replied. "how have you been doing?" I asked. _

_He placed his arm on top of his bend knee. "I've been doing pretty good, testing myself everyday with Falman and Breda, and getting myself to recover from the battle we faced." He showed me his hands and I chuckled. "Yeah, it's funny." he said annoyed. _

_I stopped. "Sorry," I said to him. "I'm sorry you got hurt." _

_Colonel simply shook his head. "Don't be, I'll get better soon." he reassured me. "Well, minus of my sight being gone, but I'll get through." _

_I smiled at him. "I'm glad that having your sight taken wouldn't stop you from reaching your goal." I commented him. _

_I saw him smiled. "I'm glad too," He turned to me and asked. "How's Alphonse doing?" _

_"He's fine, getting much better than he was before." I answered. "I'm glad that I kept my promise and got his body back." I added as I wrapped my arms around my knees. _

_He notices my silence and it was bugging him. "What's wrong?" he asked. _

_I shook my head and turned to him. "Nothing, I'm just glad that Al is going to be okay, after in that Gate for so long because of my mistake." I felt myself started to shake. "I wish...I never did..." I couldn't speak because of my voice getting tight. _

_I heard a rustle noise and felt a hand placed on my cheek. I turned to look at him. "Hey, what happened in the past, is the past, you walked away from the past and accomplished your goal of getting your brother's body back from the gate." he said to him. "You shouldn't blame yourself of what happened on that day, you guys lost a mother at a young age, and all you want is to see her again." he added. "You and your brother, wanted to see her again." _

_I started to feel tears over filling my eyes. Then I placed my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. "I know..." I sobbed. "but it was still my idea...and I shouldn't have let that happened to us..." I stopped talking as I continued crying. _

_I felt arms wrapping themselves around me and hugged me gentle. "It's okay, it's okay." he tried to smooth me. _

_I felt my arms wrapping themselves around his body and buried my head deeper into his chest. I felt a hand rubbing my back softly. After I calmed myself down from crying, I looked at him. "Sorry about that," I apologized to him as I wiped my tears. "I didn't know what came over me." _

_Roy placed his hand under my chin and made me look at him. Then something I didn't except happened, he kissed me in the lips. My eyes widen as he try to keep the kiss alive and sweet. I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. _

_As much as I want to keep on kissing, we need our air. So we let each other go. We panted as we look at each others eyes. Even though he's blind, I can still see an emotion going through his colorless eyes, it was love. _

_Love. _

_We smiled at each other. _

_Then I realized what I did and I stood up from his warm. "I'm...I'm sorry..." I apologized to him. _

_Before he could say anything, _

_I ran out of the room. _

**End of Flashback **

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

I sighed at that memory. I shouldn't have leave him without knowing why I did what I did. I mean he kissed me, back I kissed him back and for the first time I felt happy, truly happy to kiss the man I love for so long, and then I ran away from that happiness.

I figured that he wouldn't talk or see me again, and maybe he's happy with someone than me.

I felt my eyes started to tear up.

"Brother?" I heard my brother. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "Yeah, sorry." I apologized.

Brother patted my back. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

He walked out of the room and I followed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>FMH: Awesome, I'm loving my new story.<strong>

**FMH: *Sighed angrily* Alright, I'll tell you.**

**FMH: I hope you enjoy the chp and hopefully I can get started on the next chp. **

**Ed: Read and review please. **

**Al: See you soon.**


	3. October 3rd 1911

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to its author. **

**It is a Mpreg story and the rest are usage of cuss words, fighting, blood, and Lemon in the later chps. **

**Enjoy **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

"Ah!" I sighed happily. "Al this soup is really good." I commented.

Al smiled. "Thanks," he thank me. "but you should thank May, she's the one who said that this Ramon Soup is suppose to be very good for you to be stress free." he explained.

I rolled my eyes when he said the little Xing Princess's name. "So how is she doing?" I asked him.

Al blushed a little and I had to giggle under my breath. "Um...she's...doing good." he answered nervously. I covered my mouth with my auto-mail hand. Al turned and glared at me. "It's not funny brother." he said to me.

I stopped. "No, I'm not laughing at you," I tried to reassure him. "I was just thinking that maybe you should invite her to come here." I offered.

Al looked down and blushed some more. Pricelessly.

"Well, I'm not sure brother, she's been busy of helping her clan and other stuff. I'm not sure if she's opened to come here and visit." he tried to make an excuses.

I shook my head. "Well, were you saying that you were going to Xing and to learn more of their Alkahestry?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, May is suppose to be waiting for me at the Train Station when I get there." He turned to me with a question look. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

I sip of my soup and looked at him. "I was thinking that maybe you should ask her to visit." I answered.

Al scratched his head with a now flaming blush. "Um...I'm...not sure..." he said nervously.

I felt laughter growing in my chest, but I didn't want to laugh at my little brother's nervous side. "I mean, it's up to you." I walked up from the table and place the bowl in the sink. I patted his head, damn for being taller than me, and gave a reassuring smile. "Do what you want to do, okay."

Al smiled at him. "Thanks brother."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

"Alright, I'll be back." I said to Al.

"Okay, be careful, it's suppose to start raining." Al warned me.

I nodded as I took off for a walk.

While I was walking to the my destination, I started looking around the tiny farmland. I smiled to see the farmers working on their fields, women outside picking some yummy fruits and vegetables, and children playing with each other.

I couldn't help but to smile. Seeing a family happy with the lives they made for themselves and their families as I continued walking.

Once I walked to the place I wanted to go, I smiled sadly as I turned to the old building of where our house stood. The remains of the house stood strong and proud, showing its mark of how our journey began.

October 3rd, 1911.

I lightly touched the burned wood of my home. Thinking about the happy memoires and the bed memoires of the past.

Before this hell came to our lives, everything was perfect. Winry, Al, and I would have lived in a peaceful live, carefree, nothing to worry or fear of something happening to your life.

It would have been wonderful to think about the past, the good part of the past, but there was also the bad that caused us everything.

Losing mom at young age, Al and I had to learn how to fend for ourselves, and had to work under the Military on the age of twelve.

No other child shouldn't have to see the bad things and the horrors that goes on in life. Hell, even what Al and I been through, we seen a lot of good and a lot of bad.

Even to this day, the past still haunts me.

But there were good things that came to us; we made so many friends, helped the people we loved and protect, and even in the end I'd got Al's body back; giving my ability to use alchemy up for him.

I don't regret of losing my alchemy, but at the same time its sad to not use it anymore. I mean, it's the only thing that made me who I was.

Fullmetal Alchemist, the Hero of the People.

But now, I'm just an Edward Elric, a young man thirsting for knowledge and living a peaceful live.

At least that's what I want to believe.

"Where has the time gone?" I asked.

Then I felt a drop on my hand. I looked up and gasped. Small rain drops starting to fall down from the sky.

I almost cussed myself. I rushed back to Winry's house before the rain could fall even harder.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

I got to the house just in time before the rain could fall harder. Al wasn't home so I figured he was getting some stuff for Winry or whatever he needs before he goes on his trip to Xing. So I figured I've the house to myself until he gets back.

I headed upstairs to my room and changed out of my clothes into new ones. I wore a my old muscle shirt and put on some sweat pants.

Once I changed, I walked towards the window looking at the rain's tear drops. Soaking the grass with its wetness and forming little puddles on the dirt path.

The clouds it self was turning more greyer and greyer by a second as each minute passed. I sighed sadly at the scene of the rain and sadness that is coming from the clouds.

"So this is how October Third is like now." I thought to myself as I continued to look at the cloudy, raining sky.

* * *

><p><strong>FMH: Yes, I'm leaving a cliffhanger. <strong>

**Ed: What? Why would you do that? **

**FMH: You will find out in the next chp. **

**Ed: *Pouted* **

**FMH: I hope you enjoy the chp. **

**Ed: Don't forget to read and review so she can work on the next chp. Please! **

**FMH: *Looks at him surprised* Wow...*Sweat dropped* **

**Al: Also, this is for the remembrance of October 3 1911. **


	4. Taken

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to its author. **

**It is an Hermaphrodite story and the rest are usage of cuss words, fighting, blood, and Lemon in the later chps, also Mpreg too.**

**Enjoy **

**XxXxXxXxXx **

It was almost night time at home, Al was still out for a while, and to tell you the truth, I was getting worried. He should have been home by now. I mean he's capable of handling himself, but I couldn't help but worry for his safety and many more.

But I have to let myself know that he's safe and knows how to take care of himself. To tell the truth, he's been doing a lot better than I could imagine. I couldn't be more happier to see him taking care of himself.

Which makes me a little sad, knowing that he's growing up, it makes me think that he doesn't need me anymore.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, I gritted my teeth as I wipe them away angrily. I hate feeling down on myself.

Then I heard a knock at the front door. "Oh, Winry and Al must be home." I thought to myself. I jumped off the bench and walked towards the door.

"Well, it about you guys-" I stopped to see a figure wearing a black cloak. I wondered what this guy wanted and why is he doing here. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." I apologized to him, though again I didn't care all I want is this creep out of here.

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" he asked me

I gave him a weird look. "Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Are you him?" he asked me again, ignoring the question. "I thought you would be smaller."

I was pissed. "Who are you calling small?!" I shouted. "You know your wasting my time, now leave." I shut the door on his face.

But he pushed the door back. "You know that's rude for shutting a door on a guest?" he said evilly. "You don't know how long I have been wanting to see you." He walked inside the door and showed me his evil grin.

I took a couple a steps away from the creep. "Why do you say that?" I asked, making sure to keep a brave face on, showing no fear to him.

"Oh, I'm sure you know, after all you were that damn colonel's subordinate once." he said to me.

I look at him weary of what he's saying to me. "Yeah, so what," I asked. "what did that bastard do to you?"

He didn't say anything, instead, with quick reflexes, he came charging at me. I dodge him before he could lay a hand on me. "Not bad pipsqueak," he commented. "but do you think that dodging me is going to save you?"

He rushed at me again, and this time, I took a stand and stopped his attack. "I don't need to relay on dodging to defeat you." I growled and pushed him back from me.

"That's what I love to hear from the Hero of the People, who lost his alchemy," I gasped. "I mean if you didn't save your brother's body from the Gate, you would have still have your alchemy."

I gritted my teeth. "How the hell do you know that?!" I shouted.

He started chuckling, more evilly than he was before. "Oh, trust me little pipsqueak, you will find out in time," He took something out of his pocket and gave a smirk. "but it's time to go."

Before I could react, I felt something prick into my flesh. I gasped I as to feel something going through my body.

Next thing that I know, I felt myself body falling down to the floor hold my flesh arm as I start to fade into darkness.

"I have been waiting for this..." It was all I heard before I was black out.

* * *

><p><strong>FMH: End of chp. <strong>

**Ed: So what happens to me now? **

**FMH: *Looks away* **

**Ed: *He shook his head* No...you are not- **

**FMH: *Walks away from the blond* **

**Ed: HEY! Flame Metal! **

**Al: What's wrong? **

**Ed: Nothing...*Walks away***

**Al: Brother...**


	5. The Change

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to its author. **

**It is an Hermaphrodite story and the rest are usage of cuss words, fighting, blood, and Lemon in the later chps, also Mpreg too.**

**Enjoy **

**Warning: This chp contains cuss words use. **

**XxXxXxXxXx **

I felt my eyes starting to wake from their sleep. I groaned from a head ache that was forming in my head. "What hell happened?" I asked myself.

I tried to move my flesh hand, until I realize my hand was being held down by something. I turned to my left to see my hand tied into a bed. I felt my eyes widen when I saw my right leg are in the stage like my left arm was. Then I saw my right arm and left leg are being held by chains.

I tired to move my metal limbs, but the chains were too strong for me to pull free.

"What the hell is going on here," I asked. I looked around my surroundings and saw nothing. There was no light for me to see what kind of room I'm in, but I can tell it . "and where am I and how did I get here?"

Then I heard a door opened and what entered the room, made my blood boil. "Oh, you're awake," he said with a glee. "I was worried you wouldn't going to wake up."

"You bastard!" I shouted to the man. "Let me go!" I demanded from him.

He started laughing and I was getting frustrated with that guy. "Oh, now why would I do that?" he asked me as he calm himself down. "I can't let this opportunity slip away now do I?"

I looked at him hard. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He stroke my cheek with his cold fingers, I shivered at the sudden contact. "Why to have the one thing I wanted to do for a long time." he whispered evilly in my ear.

I turned my heard quick and gave him a head slam on the side of his head. He groaned in pain as he back away from me. He glared and slipped me in the face. "That hurt you bitch." he growled at me.

I felt the mark stinging my left cheek and I have to say it hurts. But I didn't let it show. "Don't touch me..." I threaten him.

"When I'm done with you, you wouldn't be threating me with that kind of tone." he said to me.

He turned on the lights, it was too bright that I had to shut my eyes, he chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" I asked. He didn't answer, which made me more mad. "What are you going do to me?" I asked again.

This time he answered. "Oh, something that well make you a powerful weapon against that damn colonel for killing my mentor." he answered.

I growled. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

He chuckled and started laughing like a mad man. "I figured you didn't realize what happened to my mentor, the doctor named Gold-Toothed Doctor, the Doctor Alchemist." he explained.

I remembered an image of a middle age man, with glasses, and he had one golden tooth. He was the one who started the Transmutation Circle back at Central Command.

"Why the hell do you care about him?!" I shouted. "He was an awful man who uses people for his sick games!" I breath heavily after screaming.

He growled. "You are wrong," he rejected. "he was an awesome man who made the most powerful human being ever to be created." He walked towards me with a sick, dead, look. "He would have been famous if your damn colonel haven't killed him and turned him into a monster."

I felt my blood boil. "Are you shiting me!? Wrath and Pride were the ones who made-" I felt my face got slapped again.

"I had enough of your lies," he growled at me. "now I'm going to create the perfect weapon, and you are the one who will get the job done."

I growled again. "In your fuckin dreams."

He smirk as he walked away from me and pick up something from the table. "Oh it well. My little human being." he promised.

Then he turned around with something in his hand. "What the hell is that?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he put whatever it was in a syringe. He flicked it a couple of times and then turned to me with the same sick grin. "Now the real fun will begin for you."

He walked towards me and I got a good view of the liquid in the syringe. I felt myself gasp when I realized what is was. "How the hell did you get that?" I asked, scared.

"Oh, so you know what this is do you?" he said.

I tried to get away from that red curse substance. "Get that away from me!" I shouted scared.

"Oh don't worry, once this is in you, you will be the most powerful being in the whole world." he promised.

He grabbed my flesh arm, hard, and push the syringe into my vein. I yelped when I felt the needle break through my arm and felt the liquid into my blood stream.

He walked away as I felt something in me breaking and tearing inside my body. I screamed as loud as I could. The pain was awful, much worse than Auto-mail surgery, I couldn't feel my body at all. I felt my body trying to fight the danger that was going inside my body.

I screamed to my last breath until I saw my world go black.

* * *

><p><strong>FMH: I hope you enjoy this chp. <strong>

**Ed: So what's going to happen to me? **

**FMH: Well, I'm going to make you a Homunculi and an Hermaphrodite in this story. **

**Ed: *Eyes widen* What! *He goes after FMH.* **

**Roy: *Holds Ed from going after FMH* Ed calm down! **

**Ed: How can I?! **

**Roy: It's probably better than the Rape right? **

**Ed: *Sighes* You're right. **

**FMH: Sorry... **

**Ed: Don't worry, just don't make me a brainwash monster. **

**FMH: Don't worry Ed. You went. **

**Roy: Read and review please.**


	6. Pride's Return Part One

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to its author. **

**It is a Mpreg story, later down the line, and the rest are usage of cuss words, fighting, blood, and Lemon in the later chps. **

**Enjoy **

**This is Roy's Point of View. **

**XxXxXxXxXx **

I sighed the tenth time in my office, while looking at the worst enemy.

Paperwork.

I hate doing this crap, writing my name every single paper I ever faced, and need to get all of this done so my 1st Lieutenant don't shoot a bullet between my eyes.

Man this sucks...

I heard knocking on my door. "Come in," I shouted, acting professional. The door opened and Hawkeye entered the room, with her trusted gun. "oh and what can I do for you?" I asked being a flirt.

Hawkeye sighed. "You know why I came for," she answered. I sighed. "nice try." she added.

I smiled at her. "Is there something you need?" I asked her again.

She walked toward me and handed me an empty folder. I looked at her confused. "For the Documents you need to finish before you go home." she explained.

Once again I sighed, annoyed this time. "Damn documents..." I whispered.

She simply shook her head and placed the folder on my desk and stood by my side for a few seconds. "Sir, may I have the permission to speak?" she asked me.

I looked at her confused, but I answered. "Of course you well."

She nodded. "Have you been feeling okay?" she asked. "you haven't been yourself lately and I was wondering if something happened while you where in the hospital."

I sighed, I knew that she would be asking me about what happened at the hospital, with Ed. I placed my pencil down and claps my hands together. "I made a mistake Riza," I answered. "I should have known of how he would react and I rushed it." I answered sadly. "But I thought there was something when we kissed, I thought he love it, and might feel the same way as I did." I rubbed my eyes. "I guess I was wrong."

Riza shook her head. "You that's not true," I looked at her. "if he kissed you back and didn't push you away, it may show that he has the same feelings like you do." she tried to reassure me. I started to smile a little. "There, now that's the smile I want to see." she patted my shoulder.

"Thank you Riza." I thank her.

She nodded and then left the room. Before she left, she turned around, and smirked. "Don't forget those documents."

I groaned with my face on top of the papers.

**Five Hours Later: **

"Finally," I cheered. "no more papers!" I placed the last document inside the big folder, which is now heavy from all the documents I signed, and closed the folder. "I'm done..." sighed with relief.

I grabbed my coat, the folder, and I walked out of my office. "Man, what a day." I sighed. I turned around, locked the doors, and headed to Hawkeye.

When I got to the Meeting Room, I couldn't see Hawkeye anywhere. "That's odd," I wondered. "where could she be?" I asked myself.

"Hello Sir," I turned to a young red hair woman.

"Oh hello," I greeted her back. "Is there something you need?" I asked her.

"Oh no," she answered. "I was told by Miss Hawkeye, that I was suppose to give you this." She handed me a small note. I placed the folder on a table, took the note, and opened it.

'Sir,

I've headed home early to check on Black Hayate. You can take the folder to my apartment after you're done with work.

1st Lieutenant;

Hawkeye'

I sighed. "Alright, thank you for giving me this." I thank the girl.

She nodded. "You have a good night." With that she left the room.

I turned to the other door and walked out.

**Outside of Central Command: **

Outside wasn't bad, it was chilly but not too chilly.

"It's beats rain, I guess." I said to myself.

As I head towards Hawkeye's apartment, I couldn't shake this feeling that someone or something was following me. I had my on my special gloves on, in case of self defense, and they were hidden in my coat pockets.

I stopped to hear something that sounded like a crush. I turned quickly to see only a small mouse, it turned to me, squeak, and headed to the sewer drain. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Come on Roy, get a hold of yourself okay." I reassured myself and continued walking.

As I turned to the corner of an alley way I started to shiver. Like this feeling is getting stronger with each step I take or which pathway I take. I sometimes wonder why my body was feeling this way, it's like I have to defend myself from whatever is coming.

I rubbed my face and sighed angrily. "Come on, knock it off." I shouted to myself.

_"Hello Flame Alchemist,"_A creepy voice whispered into my ear. That voice alone made my skin crawl.

"That can't be..." I whispered softly as I recognized that voice.

_"I guess by the look on your face, you haven't forgotten about me."_it spoke.

"Why do you care if I remember the dead?" I asked, great I'm talking to a voice in my head.

"So you wish I was dead huh?" Then felt a shadowy hand wrapping itself around my body. I stood still, not letting my enemy see fear in my eyes. _"That's so sad, after all we were __good friends..."_ It hissed.

I gritted my teeth. "How can we be good friends when you sent me to the Gate?" I asked angrily.

_"__Aw, I'm hurt,"_ it chuckled. _"__but it won't matter, now we can catch up of what we __missed."_

"How could you be alive?" I asked again. "I thought Fullmetal defeated you and released Selim from your control."

_"Oh is that what you think?" _he chuckled.

I stayed calm and then ask the biggest question of all. "Where are you Pride?"

I heard a chuckled again. _"__You should turn around and find out." _

I turned around to see a lone figure at the end of the alleyway with something in his hands. Half of his body was hidden in shadows. I couldn't see what he truly was, but what I can tell the body look a like a teenager.

"So you go after teenagers for your new host." I spoke with pride. "You are a lot sicker than I thought."

He chuckled, with a different voice. "I guess the shadows just need to be lighten up."

I looked at him strangely. 'Why does he sound like Fullmetal?' I asked myself.

I saw a giant eye looking at me, with its teeth showing an evil grin. I felt my heart starting to pound hard in my chest.

Than the shadow revealed the one person I thought I was never going to see again. I felt my eyes widen and for a second I thought I lost my breath.

He was wearing a small tin top, small short skirt, his feet were bare, there were red marks all over his right arm and his left leg, his body was a little muscular, his hair was long and blond, and finally his eyes were pure gold; the same golden eyes I fallen in love.

Two words escaped my mouth.

"Ed...ward..."

* * *

><p><strong>FMH: That's it for now. <strong>

**Ed: Wait what happens next? **

**FMH: You will have to wait and see. **

**Roy: That pig took control over my little lover! **

**Ed: *Glared at Roy* Hey what did I say not to use that word. **

**Roy: *Turned to Ed* Sorry, but you know I hate that Homunculus **

**Ed: *Hugged and Kissed his lover* I know... **

**FMH: Okay...anyway the next will begin somewhere in January. So please until then, be a little patient and it will be ready for update. **

**Ed: Read and review okay. **

**Roy: Also have a nice Holidays with friends and faimly.**


End file.
